Derita Seorang Anak SMA
by kisafuuma
Summary: kisah curhat seorang author yang lagi galau karena fict.nya ngga bisa lanjut gara-gara kesibukan sekolahnya. Sedangkan Kamui dan Fuuma udah menggerayanginya diranjang tiap malam alias MIMPI! Gimana kisah si author? CHECK IT OUT!/self-characters with fandom characters/


**Yak, kembali lagi dengan Kisa! hahay~**

**ucapan maaf saya sampaikan bagi para readers sekalian karena beberapa story multichapter pairing Kamui Fuuma sedang tidak bisa dilanjutkan untuk beberapa lama karena laptop saya sedang istirahat dilangit menunggu panggilan reinkarnasi kembali pada pemiliknya alias saya sendiri #plak!**

**Saya juga sering diteriaki oleh dua sejoli (Kamui dan Fuuma) didalam mimpi dan minta dilanjutin secepat mungkin #dihajarmassa**

**Padahal saya juga banyak kerjaan sekolah yang sekarang author sibukkan di SMA 1 Samarinda.**

**oke, tanpa banyak basa-basi karena takut busuk (?) untuk Kamui dan Fuuma, silahkan disclaimer yaa.**

**Kamui: karakter disini adalah milik CLAMP. Dan author hanya meminjam dari bank perkreditan rakyat...WHAT THE?!**

**Fuuma: Warning: typo(s), abal, . Dan cerita ini hanya untuk pelampiasan stress semata kaki. Oh ya ini juga dipersembahkan untuk author yang bernama Michi nichi-chi dan adiknya Akanemori beserta kawan2 mereka**

* * *

Suatu pagi yang indah di SMA 1 Samarinda. Murid-murid dengan seragam putih-abu-abunya dengan ceria masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah yang megah itu.

Daripada kelamaan deskripsi langsung ke TKP...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas X-IPA-5

Dengan suramnya, seorang author bernama Kisa Fuuma masuk sambil terseok-seok kayak suster ngesot #digiles

"Ohayou, Ki...sa...?"sapa sesorang anak perempuan bernama Michi yang sering disapa dengan sebutan ga jelas oleh Kisa sebagai Naka karena kecintaannya terhadap komik Nakayoshi yang gede banget sejak pertama kenalan waktu SMP.

"Ohayo..."sahut Kisa nyaris meni-(plak!) Maksudku nyaris dikubur (KENAPA MAKIN PARAH? #dihajarmassa)

"Ka-kamu kenapa?"tanya Naka penasaran sekaligus takut (banget) karena kalo Kisa lagi galau yanderenya mode on.

"Aku galau..."sahutnya dengan suara parau mendekati cowok ples seperti mau dicabut nyawanya karena sudah ada bayang-bayang ilusi diatas kepala anak itu.

"Galau kenapa?"lanjut Naka menjaga jarak lima meter dari Kisa karena takut kerasukan tuyulnya Dedy Corbuset #dihajar Dedy dan dibuang ke alam bawah kematian

"Fanfictku...ngga bisa lanjuut. Terus aku galau kalau hasil matematika dan fisika nanti anjlok dan ujung-ujungnya aku akan dibuang ke pulau antah berantah..."jawabnya agak gaje dan menambah suasana suram yang makin menjadi sehingga Naka jadi merinding karena tuyulnya Dedy Corbuset mulai mengejarnya dan akan dijadikan tumbal untuk nasi tumpangnya #dirape

Teman-teman sekitarnya jadi pada sweatdrop membanjiri muka mereka kecuali satu orang, Kagami. Dengan entengnya cowok berkacamata dengan mata agak sipit nan ganteng itu #author nosebleed, menghampiri Kisa yang sedang galau suram garing kayak krupuk melempem yang udah ga kemakan selama satu abad.

"Kisa kamu kenapa? Kok galau?"tanya Kagami

"Ulangan matematika dan fisikaku sudah...sudah...HUWAAAA!#capslock jebol" teriaknya mendorong perhatian sekelasan (menarik perhatian udah sering)

* * *

-mohon tunggu sebentar. Sedang ada perbaikan jalan-

Readers: kau pikir jalan raya Samarinda-Balikpapan hah?

Author: DIAAAAM!

(hening)

(buka kaleng isi snekers. oper-oper sampai pelatih botak)

Pelatih: AMBIIIIL!(lempar bungkus snekers)

Penjaga gawang:(nangkap snekers lalu dimakan beserta plastiknya #hoek!)

(Tendangan penalti dannn...OOOOUUUUTT!)

Mulai lapar? Ambil snekers!

-iklan selesai. Kembali ke cerita-

* * *

"Jadi, masalahnya kamu takut ulangan matematika dan fisikamu jeblok? Sedangkan fanfictmu terlantar karena laptopmu rusak akibat virus?"ucap Kagami

"Begitulah. Aku jadi merana karenanya. Ditambah lagi Kamui dan Fuuma tereak-tereak minta lanjutin semalaman. Huhuhuhuhu..."isak Kisa sambil membuang tisu yang ke-100-nya untuk buang ingus

"Sudahlah sabar aja, yang penting kamu belajar dengan giat. Kalau ngga ngerti bisa kita kerjakan bareng. Lagian ngga cuma kamu kok yang ngerasa paling bodoh, sekelasan , malah ngerasa paling bodoh,"ucap Kagami menenangkannya.

"Tapi, gimana ceritanya kamu bisa diteriakin sama Kamui dan Fuuma? Mereka kan hanya dalam imajinasi,"ujar Naka dengan lampu petromak menyala diatas kepalanya

"Naka, karena sesama author mungkin imajinasimu akan sejalan denganku. Dan Kagami, makasih udah menyemangatiku, kau boleh pergi sekarang..."ucap Kisa sambil melambaikan tangannya (mengusir makhluk lain dengan lembut) pada Kagami

"Oke!:sahutnya lalu tiba-tiba menghilang dibalik asap bom ninja #salah fandom

Naka sweatdrop. Kisa jawdrop

"Nah, mau kulanjut ceritanya?"tanya Ksia

"Nanti, setelah istirahat..."sahut Naka karena Pak Njul guru sejarah sudah berada di depan mata

TBC~ #bukan nama penyakit

* * *

Itulah awal kehidupan saya yang menyenangkan sekaligus tidak menyenangkan (?). Tokohnya baru muncul di chapter berikutnya karena saya sudah CAPEK NGETIK oke?

Mind to RnR?


End file.
